Tomb Raider: El Origen del Amanecer
by Angeprey
Summary: Lara Croft continua con sus aventuras tras los sucesos ocurridos en el Strahov. Una serie de sueños atormentan la mente de Lara, todos relacionados con su desaparecido camarada, Kurtis Trent, quien sigue vivo en algún lugar llamándola. Mientras, un insólito mal acecha tras la pirámide de Keops, y sólo podrá ser abolido por las llamas del nuevo amanecer.
1. Prólogo

_Abre los ojos, Lara..._

El frío invernal que envolvía el anónimo lugar la hizo tiritar, un suave y cálido susurro golpeó su oreja izquierda. Abrió sus ojos tal y como le ordenaron. Se encontraba acurrucada sobre las piernas de una mujer que la sonreía con dulzura. La presencia era demasiado real como para que fuese verdad, y enseguida se percató de que aquello no era el mundo en el que vivía, su mente la había vuelto a jugar una mala pasada. A pesar de esto, ella no dudó en separarse de aquel contacto levantándose y alejándose un par de pasos, sin apartar la mirada.

 _El tiempo se acaba... un mal acecha en la pirámide..._

Sabía a qué se refería, lo ocurrido hacía más de un año atrás, en Egipto. El derrumbe del templo la había dejado marcada, incluso su carácter adoptó una dureza muy propia de la auténtica Lara Croft, la arqueóloga que surca el mundo con su pareja de pistolas y artefactos "mágicos". Después de todo, fue la experiencia más cercana a la muerte que jamás haya tenido. Pero las cosas no finalizaban tal cual, incluso había sido declarada fallecida oficialmente (y colocaron aquella horrenda estatua en su honor). La persona que le salvó la vida en aquel suceso perduraba en sus recuerdos. Y la figura comenzó a tomar forma, dejando atrás aquella capucha, con el sutil tintineo de sus abalorios, la piel oscura, el tatuaje en el ojo... Putai.

—¿A qué mal te refieres, Putai?

 _Debes volver a la pirámide... cierra sus puertas antes de que escape..._

—¿Quién?

 _La serpiente encarnará el Caos..._

Las palabras "serpiente" y "Caos" se percibieron con más nitidez debido a la resonancia en aquel espacio carente de materia. La repercusión en los conceptos acentuados eran más que evidentes. Algo serio se le acababa de presentar y no dudaría en averiguar a lo que se refería. Lara quiso abrir la boca para hablar, pero una extraña imagen consiguió petrificarla.

Poco a poco el cuerpo de la chamán fue disipándose en forma de arena. Casi parecía una despedida, ya que Putai se acercó a ella, ayudándose de su bastón de caoba africana. A juzgar por la sonrisa que la chamán mostraba, tenía por seguro de que se encontrarían de nuevo en el desierto del Sáhara.

Todo comenzó a distorsionarse cuando la mujer se colocó demasiado cerca, como si fuera a besarla. Los ojos aceitunados de la ajena se transformaron en unos orbes índigo y su piel fue adquiriendo un tono mucho más pálido y claro, tal albura semejante al marfil. La forma de su rostro cambió a una expresión más ceñuda y marcada, donde también emergió una conocida perilla que la heló la sangre. El pelo azabache, las bolsas de ojeras bajo sus ojos, la extrema palidez propia de un muerto, y aquella atractiva media sonrisa...

Kurtis se hallaba frente a ella en una idea equívoca de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Ella no podía moverse, y el hombre frente a sus ojos sólo se quedaba mirándola con ese gesto que tanto la irritaba a veces. Entonces, dio varios pasos hacia atrás para dejar que viese el resto de su maltratado cuerpo. Un río de sangre circulaba por un costado de su camiseta, a su vez tiñiéndose del mismo tono.

—¡Kurtis! ¿¡Qué te ha pasado!? —Trató de moverse en un intento en vano, estaba totalmente paralizada. Algo la impedía tocarlo y sólo él tenía libertad de movimiento, pero los sueños eran sueños y no siempre se podían controlar. Kurtis indicó con el dedo índice a la mano izquierda de Lara. Rodó su mirada hacia abajo; allí se encontraba el Churigai adherido a sus dedos, a través de los orificios del arma. Nuevamente divisó restos del fluido carmesí, pero esta vez habían acabado en sus manos y bajo las suelas de sus zapatos. El charco bajo sus pies había incrementado de tamaño, avanzando paulatinamente, incluso llegaba a ver su rostro reflejado en él. La escena volvía a repetirse pero esta vez con su camarada.

—Búscame...— Fue lo único que Kurtis pudo decir antes de que la oscuridad se lo tragara.

Se había quedado sola de nuevo en una oscuridad suprema. Donde, quizás, el tiempo y el espacio no existieran y sólo su mente podía verse involucrada en esas ilusiones. Sus hombros fueron agarrados con fuerza desde detrás, obligándola a darse la vuelta.

Las fauces de una serpiente se abrieron ante su rostro, dejando una oleada de lobreguez suprema antes de que el puntiagudo dolor del mordisco se manifestara en su cuello.


	2. Capítulo 1: El regreso a Escocia

La cortante alerta de llegada a Edimburgo la despertó de su cabezada. A través del cristal pudo ver la antigua infraestructura de la estación de tren junto con la gente que bajaba y subía sin cesar. Hacía unas semanas había recibido la llamada de su tía, y a juzgar por su tono, estaba alarmada. No sólo se veía angustiada por su salud tras su viaje a África, había una incógnita que no supo responder a través de la otra línea. Mei debía verlo con sus propios ojos e intuía que no serían buenas noticias.

Ajustándose la mochila a su espalda, dio rumbo hacia el taxi que la esperaría en la entrada de la estación. Caminaba a paso ligero y con largas zancadas, esquivando ágilmente las feroces multitudes de personas que se agrupaban para subirse al tren. El bochorno de aquel lugar y la persistente atención hacia sus obstáculos la hicieron olvidarse del anciano que pasaba por su lado, un choque que provocó que la maleta saliese disparada por el suelo, no obstante el longevo cuerpo quedó ileso en los brazos de la joven que lo sostenía, en una maniobra por acto reflejo.

—G-Gracias querida, me acabas de salvar de un buen susto...— El octogenario le dedicó una inocente mirada, después de que Mei recogiera su maleta.

—Le pido disculpas, no miré por donde pisaba. ¿Le he hecho daño? ¿Necesita que le ayude?

—Le agradecería mucho si me ayudase, mis brazos cada vez fallan más.

La siguiente hora ayudó al anciano con su equipaje. Por desgracia el tren se puso en marcha antes de tiempo, habiendo perdido así el viaje. A modo de disculpa, se ofreció a acompañarle hasta que su otro tren arribara. Con el dinero que él llevaba en su cartera, la invitó a un café mientras se disponían a esperar. Al principio se negó, pero no tuvo más remedio. Sería descarado por su parte dejarlo a su suerte.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacha?

—Mei, Mei Minamoto. Ah, y le devolveré el dinero en cuanto pueda.—Había introducido su mano en el monedero, la voz de su contrario la detuvo.

—No, por favor. Es suficiente que me ayudase, señorita Minamoto. Este pobre anciano ya no se sostiene por su propio pie, heh. Así que cuénteme, ¿adónde se dirigía?

—Dígame Mei. Nada en especial, sólo arreglar asuntos familiares. ¿Y usted señor…?

—Winston Smith. Me había tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones, hoy regresaré a Surrey para reincorporarme.— El rostro de la muchacha cambió, su mirada adquirió un ligero brillo de curiosidad tras escuchar el célebre nombre que se le presentaba. —Usted es el mayordomo de aquella aristócrata inglesa, ¿cómo era su nombre?

El hombrecillo sonrió al ser reconocido por la extranjera, parecía no librarse de ser recordado, aunque habían sido pocas las ocasiones debido a la multitud de horas que invertía. Un sentimiento de satisfacción inundó su pecho.

—Lara Croft, en efecto.

Imágenes poco nítidas iluminaron su memoria, evocando el físico de la fémina.

Apenas tenía dieciséis años, era la invitada de la fiesta de inauguración de la nueva exposición griega en el Museo Nacional de Arqueología de Lisboa. Era justo el comienzo de su carrera como antropóloga a pesar de su temprana edad. El traje de etiqueta era obligatorio, y el paisaje que se le presentaba tras sus espaldas era nada más y nada menos que el Monasterio de los Jerónimos. Las estrellas se escondían tras el cielo nocturno y la gran luminotecnia del monumento, que a tantos hipnotizaba con su puro esplendor manuelino en su arquitectura. Sin embargo, la presencia de la arqueóloga era aún más ilustre que el propio monasterio. Sus vestidos siempre eran de lo más elegantes, con su corte en la falda y la espalda desnuda. Era desconcertante como tenía una piel tan perfecta después de todos los esfuerzos a los que somete a su cuerpo, nunca había presentado un solo moratón al descubierto en público. También, el arrollador carisma y su gran destreza en las reuniones sociales eran algo más que digno de arrobamiento. Resumiendo, era como un modelo a seguir.

En aquella reunión se conocieron singularmente de vista. Si se la presentaba ahora, era más que probable que Mei fuera rememorada como "aquella muchacha curiosa de mirada penetrante". Y es que le era imposible disimular la admiración que sentía por esa mujer, aunque siempre disfrazase sus sentimientos.

—Querida, ¿te encuentras bien? Te veo pensativa. —Winston interrumpió sus pensamientos con aquella cuestión, observándola tras las tupidas cejas canosas.

—Discúlpeme, no es nada en especial… mire, el tren ya ha llegado. Vámonos. — Tomó la cargante maleta y ofreció su brazo libre para que el anciano se apoyara. Así, diera por concluido su favor.

* * *

No tardó ni quince segundos en ser abierta la puerta de ébano reforzado, no sin antes quitar todas las cerraduras de su casa (había contado cinco). Fue recibida en un afectuoso abrazo que casi la cortaba la respiración, los cincuenta años de su tía pasaban desapercibidos con ese joven vigor.

— ¡Que crecida estas, sobrina querida!— Exclamó Margaret con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mei correspondió con otra algo forzada e introvertida.

—Hola, tía Margaret. Yo también me alegro de verte.

Un intenso olor a incienso de sándalo inundó sus fosas nasales nada mas entrar, ya acostumbrada a ese olor tan consabido. Accedió directa al salón principal; el suelo entarimado estaba cubierto en alfombras de pelo largo con tonos oscuros que contrastaban a la perfección con las paredes sin pintar. Allí divisó la mesa central, donde había puestas dos tazas con té inglés y la foto enmarcada de una mujer al lado. Al fondo de la sala estaba la mesa donde echaba las cartas de Tarot y ponía a prueba sus dotes de videncia, justo en frente de la ventana.

Mei se sentó en el sofá forrado en una suave tela verde, el tacto la llevaba ainfantes recuerdos con familiares que ya descansaban. A su lado izquierdo encontraba un pequeño altar inundado de figuras cristianas, _la Virgen de la Macarena_ fue la que captó su atención. Nuevamente se formuló la cuestión: ¿Cómo podía ser cristiana y a su vez vidente? ¿Acaso la brujería no se consideraba pecado mortal? Jamás lo entendería.

—Sabes bien para lo que te he llamado y no quiero andarme con rodeos, pero esto es cosa seria. Ese dichoso demonio ha vuelto a atacar la cabaña y casi profana mis figuras. Necesitamos a un especialista.—La mirada penetrante de su tía la hizo removerse del asiento, por lo que desvió su semblante en un vago gesto. El tema volvía a insistirse.

—Papá te lo dijo, y yo te lo diré ahora. Los _Maestros_ no van a solucionar tu vida, ni tampoco la de nadie. Tu trabajo terminará en un costo.

—Esto es lo que el destino ha elegido que haga, como el tuyo es viajar. Es inevitable.

Puso los ojos en blanco, ciertamente se preocupaba por su tía, pero era demasiado tozuda como para hacerla entrar en razón. Todo ese asunto ya había venido de las generaciones pasadas, donde fueron el linaje más "espiritual" por excelencia, y ello no apartaba las prácticas de las artes ocultas y el uso de la magia negra. Los seres del más allá danzaban por doquier en torno a ellas, siendo una lucha continua y sin fin. Progenitores y descendientes eran influenciados por sus energías, unos más que otros, pero todos estaban en el mismo saco.

—Hay algo más. Tu madre me ha hablado, debes volver a África.

—¿Mi madre? ¿Por qué?— Arqueó una ceja a modo de duda, volviendo a mirarla.

—No he logrado entenderla, algo impedía que me dijese el porqué. Habrás de descubrirlo por ti misma, y los espíritus no advierten en vano.

La inquietud en sus palabras ya la había visto antes. El día de San Juan, cuando el alma de su madre se reunió con los Maestros en lo más alto del plano existencial del Paraíso. ¿Alguien cercano caería en África? Pero… ¿quién?

Tomó la taza de té para dar unos bruscos tragos, el fuerte sabor interfirió en su paladar sonsacándola un gesto parecido al de un bebé cuando prueba una pieza de limón. Finalmente su tía se sentó imitando la acción de su compañera, mas el gesto de su rostro no cambió. Entonces, se quedó embelesada por la sonrisa de dentadura perfecta en la fémina de la fotografía, la cual Mei observó con una melancolía dulce. Sus similitudes eran indiscutibles; los cabellos áureos que rozan el rubio plateado y de una ondulación natural, el semblante de sus orbes azulados, la piel tersa y de un color níveo. Goza de una cautivadora sonrisa, pero dichos labios casi nunca han revelado sentimiento alguno, digno de su carácter y lo principal en su código moral. Cualquiera diría que la antropóloga se componía de fragmentos de hielo, nada conseguía perturbar su naturaleza, o quizás ocultaba a la perfección sus defectos. Era su única forma de supervivencia, sin importar las consecuencias.

—Ella jamás fue deshonesta contigo, sé que puedes devolverla el favor.—Margaret rompió el silencio, acariciando la espalda de la joven con su mano libre. No dejó oportunidad a su sobrina para contestar y cambió de tema.

—Pasarás la noche aquí. Mañana arreglaremos el tema de la cabaña, el muchacho del que te hablé nos ayudará.

—¿A quién te refieres?

—A alguien que sabe lo que hace.


	3. Capítulo 2: Extraviada

El insistente sonido de su transitar sobre la madera de un lado a otro se había convertido en una melodía diligente. A la luz del alba, Lara Croft danzaba zigzagueante entre repetitivos saltos de izquierda a derecha sobre prominentes plataformas de entrenamiento. Algunos eran incluso mortales laterales que a más de uno dejarían con la boca abierta. Un brinco final la llevó a quedarse colgada en otra estructura de madera, y con la fuerza de sus músculos, consiguió levantar su peso. Ahora se encontraba frente a una tirolina, la cual tomó entre sus manos y bajó en un vertiginoso recorrido. Winston esperaba en el campo de tiro, mientras sostenía sobre sus manos una bandeja de plata, sobre la que había una estilosa jarra junto con un vaso de cristal. Tuvo que apartarse para dejar espacio a que la pistolera acabase con los blancos que se le presentaban en el camino. Era letal en esa parte del entrenamiento, y por algo su mayordomo llevaba un chaleco antibalas (que por cierto, tenía una diana dibujada).

La aventurera finalizó el entrenamiento con un _sprint_ final hasta un pequeño terreno donde había dos banderas inglesas colocadas a los lados. El sonido del cronómetro de Winston marcó el tiempo tardado.

-Muy bien hecho, tienes un nuevo récord.

Esta apoyó sus manos sobre sus caderas inclinando su espalda para recobrar el aliento, por poco no respiraba de lo concentrada que estaba. Tomó el diáfano vaso con agua para beberlo de un trago, entretanto multitud de gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro enrojecido por el sofoco del ensayo. Al dejar el recipiente, asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias, Winston. Así estaré preparada para volver a Egipto.

El rostro de su mayordomo palideció, visiblemente preocupado por ese viaje. Lara caminó hacia la entrada de la mansión, seguida de él mientras contemplaba la espalda empapada ella. Ambos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Lara. El mayordomo paró en la abertura de la puerta mientras ella se disponía a tomar la ropa limpia de su armario.

-No deberías ir, Lara. Recuerda lo sucedido hace un año, ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto para...?- Fue interrumpido por la mirada ajena, que se dio la vuelta para contemplarlo, estaba sosteniendo su mochila de andanzas en sus manos, algo desgastada por el constante uso, pero aún resistente para muchas travesías más.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte. Lo que pasó en el templo fue un error mío, después de todo soy humana.

-Pero, Lara...

-Estaré bien, te lo prometo.

Esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, él como respuesta asintió en silencio. Dejó la mochila sobre la cama, tomó la ropa limpia y se encaminó al baño. Mientras, el mayordomo se quedó donde estaba, mirando con suma atención a la mochila. El murmullo del agua corriendo de la ducha se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

 _«La suerte se la forja cada uno.»_

Dicha célebre frase se formó mediante un eco en su cabeza. No lograría convencerla, estaba ligada de por vida a por sus artefactos, como también lo hizo su padre y Werner Von Croy.

Sus pies jamás serían parados, ni si quiera por la misma muerte.

* * *

Mei movió la manivela para bajar la ventanilla al lado de su asiento. Sin importar que el monovolumen siguiera en movimiento, asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla para observar mejor el paisaje que se alzaba más adelante. Su melena se removía al son del viento, mientras sus mechones se colocaban en su cara, que era golpeada por la frígida ventisca debido a la velocidad a la que circulaban. Habiendo avanzado lo suficiente, la carretera surcaba el interior del bosque caledonio inundado de tonos castaños por la otoñal temporada, a la que pronto sería su fin. El movimiento del coche hizo que un cúmulo de hojas caducas se levantaran al vuelo y las desperdigaran aún más por el camino. Hubo un momento en el que la luna del coche golpeó las ramas de un árbol que era demasiado bajo, y una pareja de pardillos comunes salieron despavoridos de su nido. Tanto Margaret como Mei observaron cómo se alejaban con un rápido batir de alas. Siempre habían ansiado esa libertad.

Tras un cuarto de hora circulando en el interior de la arboleda, el coche se detuvo por una especie de recinto libre de árboles, los cuales rodeaban el perímetro. Ambas salieron del _Volkswagen Caravelle_ blanco, aparcado a un costado de la cabaña de madera.

Era una casa bastante ordinaria y de pequeño tamaño; con un techo triangular de tejas grisáceas y una chimenea de piedra que se elevaba desde detrás. De camino hacia la cabaña, una calzada romana mostraba el camino hasta la puerta principal. Ahí se percató de que una maceta de geranios blancos estaba puesta justo en la ventana de la buhardilla. ¿Desde cuándo ella había puesto flores ahí?

-Llevaba tiempo sin venir a _Rothiemurchus_ , veo que has cambiado la decoración.

-Los geranios siempre han aportado energía positiva a nuestra familia. ¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeña? Siempre ponía un pequeño ramo al lado de tu ventana para que durmieses bien. - Y tanto que lo recordaba, con mucha devoción lo hacía.

El dúo entró a la casa. Una mezcla de ajo y lavanda hizo que Mei diera un paso hacia atrás, tapándose la nariz con la manga de su chaqueta vaquera. El repugnante aroma a la mezcla tan chocante era de tal magnitud, que no se creía que aún así hubiera alguna entidad oscura rondando por la casa. Además, el ambiente de la casa era demasiado tórrido en comparación a la temperatura de afuera, y las ventanas se encontraban abiertas. A pesar de que no le diese mucha importancia, la contumacia de su tía acababa ganándola, teniendo que hacer lo que ella ordenase en el caso de que hubiera "malas compañías". Por el contrario, Margaret veía esto de lo más cotidiano, manteniendo la costumbre ancestral de su linaje desde tiempos medievales. Y sin dejar atrás su fidelidad por el Altísimo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No vas a entrar? Ese chico estará por llegar y te necesito a mi lado para espantar a ese demonio. - Al ver que no había respuesta, suspiró - Mas te vale que sigas el camino, ¿me oyes? Que sean diez minutos, ni uno más.

Sin si quiera un "gracias" como respuesta, se dio la vuelta encaminándose hacia la espesura de los arbustos, sin dejar rastro alguno.

* * *

Si se quedaba en aquella casa, lo mínimo se desmayaría por el olor tan fuerte que tanta repugnancia le daba. Fue una alegría que se acordase de la casa del árbol que había más allá de los árboles, donde siempre jugaba en su infancia. Asimismo, era evidente que había sido una muy mala idea alejarse demasiado de la casa, y con su pésimo sentido de la orientación, enseguida se dio por perdida. Por todo camino que pasaba, los árboles eran exactamente iguales, incluso la colocación de cada piedra parecía la misma. Chasqueó su lengua con cansancio, que tras un rato caminando, tuvo que sentarse encima de una incómoda roca. Echó un vistazo a su reloj dorado, ya llevaba más de diez minutos fuera, y sin duda Margaret estaría preocupada.

-Maldita sea, tengo que volver a la cabaña antes de que se preocupe más...

Susurró para sus adentros, mirando a sus lados y seguidamente hacia el cielo cubierto por el follaje. No tenía ninguna referencia para su vuelta a la cabaña, ¿cómo pensaba volver a ciegas? Era inútil.

Se levantó para continuar con su travesía cual pollo sin cabeza, pero un sonido a su izquierda llamó su atención, los arbustos de aquel lado se habían movido en una súbita sacudida de hojas. Entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha y se acercó discreta. Asomándose, no divisó nada tras el arbusto, levantó sus hombros indiferente prosiguiendo su camino. Sus botas se iban hundiendo en las hojas muertas a cada paso que daba, si alguien estaba ahí afuera, el ruido lograría delatarla aunque tampoco le tomó demasiada importancia. Si no se equivocaba, el bosque escaseaba de osos y lobos.

Después de otro lapso de tiempo de caminata, salió desde unos matorrales plagados de espinas, las cuales más de una logró arañar el dorso de sus manos y un poco en su mejilla derecha. El radiante sol la cegó por unos instantes, obligándola a poner un brazo en frente a sus ojos. Fue entonces, cuando el esplendor del paisaje se desveló. Era el _Loch an Eilein_ o el Lago de la Isla; un hermoso lago que exhibía en su centro una minúscula isla natural, por la cual se alza un castillo en ruinas del siglo XV. Aquel conjunto de agua era rodeada por milenarios árboles que protegían el pequeño castillo y a sus habitantes volátiles. Embelesada por la belleza de aquel lugar, no dudó en acercarse a sus orillas para hundir sus manos en la gélida agua y comenzar a beber.

Tras verse saciada su sed, suspiró para finalmente contemplarse en el reflejo de la diáfana agua. En efecto, tenía un pequeño arañazo en su mejilla derecha y le escocía. Acercó su rostro en el agua para observarla con más detalle, pero de pronto, un relincho casi silencioso se percibió frente a ella, esto, acompañado con una respiración que movió con suavidad sus cabellos. La escena del espejo acuoso había cambiado, la gran cabeza de un frisón negro se asomaba con las orejas erguidas hacia delante, observándola curioso. Mei se echó hacia atrás sobresaltada, desviando la mirada hacia arriba para ver si el corcel era real o tan sólo era su imaginación. Pero ahí estaba, negro como el azabache, de crines onduladas que casi alcanzaban al suelo y tapaban sus claros ojos semejantes a dos diamantes, con aparente ceguera. Poseía la robustez de un toro, cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba distinguido a través del corto pelaje, en especial su pecho.

Paralizada, se quedo cautivada por el poderío que el corcel mostraba. Pero, ¿de dónde diablos se había escapado?

* * *

Mientras circulaba por las estrechas carreteras que eran separadas por el precipicio, el móvil comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Tomó el móvil, manipulando el manillar de su moto con una sola mano. En la pantalla pudo ver el nombre de "Margaret", pulsó el botón de aceptar llamada y se lo colocó en la oreja.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Estoy a punto de llegar.

-¡Oh Dios mío! Menos mal que has cogido... ¡Debes venir, rápido! -Con clara ansiedad, la mujer exclamaba al teléfono histérica.

-Respira Margaret, ¿qué ha pasado? - El hombre conversaba sereno mientras aceleraba, adelantando con soltura a cada coche que se le ponía por delante. Tras unos segundos de silencio desde la otra línea, ella contestó después de tomar aire.

-Mei... mi sobrina se ha perdido hace ya más de media hora. Creo que le ha sucedido algo. ¡Igual el desgraciado ese esta deambulando por los alrededores!

\- ¿En dónde?

-Rothiemurchus, justo en el bosque de al lado.

El varón de pelo moreno frunció el ceño tras su suposición silente. En algo conocía ese bosque y era a las criaturas que aguardaban allí. La intuición ya trabajaba por su cuenta, y por ello llevaba su pistola casera en su mochila.

-Iré directo allí, ve preparando el _hierro_.


	4. Capítulo 3: El kelpie

El precioso equino se aproximó varios pasos cauteloso, manteniendo su cabeza baja a la altura de la joven (el animal rondaba los dos metros). Mei y su profundo amor por los caballos era inconfundible, ver aquel desconocido corcel acercarse con tanta curiosidad, sin duda la produjo un regocijo del que no cabían conceptos para demostrar cómo se sentía. Respondió de la misma manera, acercándose sin hacer el menor ruido, sólo el agua moviéndose a través de minúsculas ondas a cada pisada que daba eran el protagonista audible. Poso la palma de su mano sobre el hocico de este, que dilataba y contraía sus ollares, olisqueando el aroma corporal. Algo en ella pareció gustarle, pues deslizó su cabeza por debajo de su brazo, una invitación para que le acariciara más. Ella, hechizada, accedió.

Sus manos resbalaban por el pelaje empapado, en ocasiones enredándose en la extensa crin que ocultaba unos ojos invidentes, hasta carecían de pupila en sí. El frisón la permitió llegar hasta su lomo, que llamaba por su nombre a gritos para que montara y hacer más vívida aquella experiencia, de la cual Mei ya había acontecido innumerables veces.

 _«_ _Súbete a mi lomo… Cabalguemos hasta el alba…_ _»_

Una voz en su cabeza seguía reclamándola, la cual ansiaba con locura callar, pero otra sensación había conseguido seducirla. No era dueña de su cuerpo, sin pensarlo, subió ágilmente encima del lomo. Percibía la libertad más cercana, algo que tanto había anhelado desde que tenía uso de conciencia. Sin embargo, todo tomó forma cuando sus dedos comenzaron a conexionarse con el sombrío pelaje, ambas manos estaban hundiéndose en una especie de carne putrefacta que empezaba a caerse en trocitos, desvelando trozos de huesos malgastados y mugrientos. Esta visión la devolvió a la realidad, siendo nuevamente la dominante de su cuerpo. No estaba subida encima de un caballo corriente, estaba subida encima de un…

— ¡Mei! ¡Cuidado!

Otra voz grave la sacó de su furtivo pensamiento, cuando quiso girar su cabeza para mirarle, el corcel brincó hacia el lago, como si hubiera oído al depredador de cerca. Ambos se hundieron en el agua, Mei casi perdió todo el aire de sus pulmones y no podía desatarse de aquel lazo con la carne del equino, que los unía para que ella no tuviese posibilidad de escapar. Fue a abrir los ojos en esa agua de tono verdoso, donde prácticamente no se podía divisar nada más allá de su nariz, y allí lo vio. El hermoso caballo de antes se había transformado en prácticamente una calavera de la que seguían desprendiéndose pedazos de músculo. Pudo ver, de primera mano, los enormes caninos que asomaban en su dentadura carnívora. Ni si quiera tuvo un tiempo de reacción, rápidamente el supuesto caballo clavó sus colmillos en el hombro izquierdo de su víctima, apretando con una fuerza demoledora. Abrió su boca por instinto, el dolor era tal, que unas burbujas de aire surgieron de su garganta, quienes ascendieron hacia la superficie. Se estaba quedando sin aire.

Cuando creía todo perdido, alguien más se sumergió. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse, y no pudo verlo con nitidez, sólo distinguió una figura masculina que se abalanzaba contra la criatura, haciendo que su mordisco se aflojara y por lo tanto el dolor también. Vista una luz de esperanza, trató de bucear hacia arriba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero por desgracia el poco aire contenido en sus pulmones se había desvanecido como la pólvora. El camino hacia lo alto le era imposible. Sus músculos de pronto se relajaron, esperando a que el final acaeciera.

Pero, en ese momento, unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron de la espalda y por debajo de sus rodillas. La gran energía de sus movimientos la llevaron con rapidez hacia la superficie, que consigo se vinieron tinieblas.

* * *

La pálida piel de la muchacha poco a poco había comenzado a tomar un mejor color, los segundos que había pasado sin aire casi iban a ser la causa de su muerte, sin embargo, la rapidez de su salvador consiguió impedir este fin. Sus labios percibieron un sutil tacto suave, que a cada rato se separaba y de nuevo volvía a tocarlo. Acompañado de un ligero dolor en el pecho, sus ojos fueron moviéndose bajo sus párpados y al fin consiguió respirar por sí sola. Cuando pudo abrirlos, divisó una figura que volvía a acercarse de forma peligrosa hacia su rostro, quiso gruñir, en cambio comenzó a toser. El individuo la movió de lado con unas fuertes manos, esta expulsó todo el agua que había quedado en sus pulmones, incluso su garganta le escocía.

Al sentirse mejor, se pasó la manga de su chaqueta por la comisura de los labios y se incorporó sólo para girarse y verle cara a cara. Un fornido hombre estaba medio arrodillado, en su mano diestra sostenía una pistola que jamás hubiera visto, y la contemplaban unos afilados ojos añil. Iba a abrir la boca para preguntar quién diablos era, pero entonces vino a su mente una vez más aquel tacto sentido hacía unos momentos. Lo miró de arriba abajo, y después a sus labios, el gesto se había deteriorado hasta uno de desagrado, dedicándole una ojeada bastante descortés. Ocultó su boca con ayuda de su manga.

—Degenerado.

— ¿Así se lo agradeces a la persona que te acaba de salvar? Que amable. —Fue inevitable no sacar el tono de sarcasmo, seguido con una media sonrisa, de la que estimó que era digna de todo pícaro. Apartando los detalles, suspiró a modo de disculpa. Se hizo una limpieza rápida sobre sus prendas para quitar un poco de la tierra pegada, y ya de paso, disimular su buen estado. De lo que no se dio cuenta, es que tenía restos de tierra en el pelo. Un dolor punzante en el hombro la hizo morderse el labio inferior.

— ¿Qué era esa… cosa?

—Un _kelpie_ , bestias que saben demasiado bien el arte del engaño, especialmente a los niños. Debiste ser más prudente, ahora mismo podrías haber sido su menú especial.

—Yo pensé que…

—Controló tus pensamientos. —Interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño —Todo es a base de unas bonitas palabras, y no querrías ver cuántos han caído en el truco.

Dirigió una mirada al lago, la bestia con forma de caballo ahora yacía en el fondo marino entre sus víctimas, trituradas hasta ser esqueletos; en su mayoría eran menores de edad e incluso algunos no alcanzaban los ocho años. Así quizás se reducirían las desapariciones por un tiempo, hasta que emergiera otra alimaña carnívora para seguir gobernando en el Lago de la Isla. Mei no tuvo más remedio que quitarse la chaqueta vaquera, entre gestos de angustia por el roce de la tela con la herida. De su hombro descendían regueros de fluido carmesí, donde se asomaban dos anchos orificios muy homólogos a la mordedura de un vampiro, sólo que esta iba con la intención de desgarrar y por poco lo conseguía. Pronto su mano se manchó de sangre tras querer apretarla y poder aliviar la molestia. El moreno se acercó, apartando con suavidad su mano e inspeccionando la herida tan macabra.

—Estas de suerte, si se hubiera movido demasiado habría taladrado el hueso. —Se llevó sus manos a su camiseta, la cual rompió a través de la costura para sacar un trozo de tela y atársela al hombro malherido —Sigue apretando.

— ¿Me van a suturar? —Tragó saliva, turbada por cómo sonaba.

—Lo dudo. Pero será mejor que veamos a tu tía antes de que la de un infarto.

Sin nada más que añadir, se dio la vuelta. Ella lo seguía por detrás, pensativa por todo lo que la acababa de suceder en tan sólo unos momentos. Pero, aún había preguntas sin responder, además quedaba un rato hasta regresar a la casa de su tía. Mei miró con suma atención al chico a sus espaldas. No le echaba más de treinta años, tenía una muy buena complexión mesomorfa y a primera vista aparentaba ser alguna especie de _playboy_ con un ejército de mujeres locas por él. Era extraño en una persona que tenía un toque siniestro en la forma de hablar y de mirar. Por primera vez, sentía curiosidad. Esto no quitaba que fuera a lanzarse de cabeza a por el tema, iría despacio y sin levantar sospechas. Su código moral le impedía mostrarse tal y como era, no era la típica niñata ingenua que se ríe de cualquier cosa y se deja persuadir a lo loco. La personificación de su fortaleza inquebrantable, de su carácter glacial que la retenía a dejar su inmadurez aunque fuera sólo una vez, seguía en su mente, sentado de brazos cruzados y sermoneando a raíz de la contemplación de sus actos.

Pensó que preguntarle su nombre directamente sería cliché y algo inútil por el momento. Así que se desvió por el otro camino:

— ¿A qué te dedicas?

— ¿Esa es tu forma de empezar una conversación?

— ¿Esa es tu forma de contestar a una extraña?

Por una intuición quizás, sintió que el muchacho había vuelto a sonreír, esa cabezonería le recordaba a alguien en especial.

—Mi trabajo es acabar con demonios, ya deberías saberlo.

— ¿Tú… eres el "especialista"? —Ladeó su cabeza, como un perro confundido.

—Si se podría llamar así, sí, lo soy. —Tras unos instantes de silencio, añadió—De todas formas, el demonio de la cabaña no es agresivo.

—Mi tía se vuelve melodramática cuando de sus efigies se trata.

 _Drama Queen_ era la palabra exacta para definirla. Cualquier mínimo cambio que surja cercano a sus imágenes cristianas, lo toma desde el otro extremo, como si el mismísimo diablo fuera a presentársele en esa misma madrugada. Siempre había acudido a su sobrina, quien era una gran portadora de buena energía, o así lo relataba su tía en sus sesiones de Tarot. Luego se iba por las ramas, que si energía de otras dimensiones, planos existenciales y cosas por el estilo. Todo repercutía en ella, únicamente en ella. ¿Cómo era eso posible, si es que no tenía dones de videncia? Y al diablo con las malas energías, era bastante más normal que muchos de su familia, el espiritualismo sólo era un complemento sin valor.

La cabaña ya se veía en la lejanía, su tía estaba sentada en una mecedora de madera en el porche. En sus manos sostenía una bola de lana y un par de palillos de tejer. Cuando estaba inquieta, siempre disponía de pequeñas manualidades para entretenerse y dejar el temor de sus pensamientos de lado. Antes de que el dúo llegase a presentarse, interrogó una última vez:

— ¿Quién eres?

—Kurtis, Kurtis Trent. — Respondió, mientras Margaret salía disparada hacia su sobrina, envolviéndola en un maternal abrazo. Se quedo mirándolo durante aquella prueba de afecto, ese nombre ya lo había escuchado. Una mujer clamaba su nombre en sueños.


	5. Capítulo 4: Cascabeles en la arena

Al fin había llegado. La Gran Pirámide de Keops le esperaba en la lejanía, entretanto un viento frío azotaba su rostro, dejándola una buena sensación en su paladar. En sus manos sujetaba un cuadernillo donde había apuntes, pero no eran su caligrafía ni tampoco la de su padre. Estaba escrita con una refinada letra de la que se había usado una pluma para componerlo. Databa de la década de los años cuarenta, y a modo de memorias, se narraban experiencias vividas dentro de la Gran Pirámide de Giza. Lara paseaba por la arena, distraída con aquellos apuntes de autor desconocido. Así decían:

 _"…_ _en la Cámara de la Reina, los vestigios de una energía errante reposan. Todo aquel que se aventure en sus dominios, una ofrenda ha de obsequiar, por una odisea en las raíces del génesis, la cual destapará el camino hasta la Cámara del Rey. El acertijo ha de descifrar o su ser devorará…"_

El entusiasmo circulaba por sus venas, el mero hecho de enfrentarse a una nueva aventura con semejantes misterios era inexplicable a ojos de la aristócrata. Y más de una vez había visitado aquel lugar, pero jamás había avistado más allá de sus narices el secreto que ocultaba tras la aglomeración de bloques de piedra. Lara buscaba algo en especial, la piedra de Benben. Un artefacto sagrado que, como quien dice, es la montaña de la que emergió el dios Nun. Por desgracia, algún cretino la había movido de _Heliópolis_ , su tierra natal. Por lo tanto, el lugar más seguro en el que estuviera perdida, era en la maravilla más antigua del mundo. La irritaba pensar que tal magistral pieza no captase demasiado la atención de los egiptólogos, sólo unos pocos se habían dignado a buscarla día y noche.

¿Esperan a que Lara Croft venga a solucionarles el problema? ¡Ni por una millonada de libras vendería aquella belleza! Porque estaba segura que la encontraría, claro que lo haría.

Lara desvió la vista de la hoja, guardando la libreta en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Tomó de paso los prismáticos para observar el perímetro. Sería mejor si nadie la veía entrar, no quería aguantar a nadie si se "le iba la mano" intentando explorar pasadizos secretos o cosas por el estilo.

—Día libre.

Añadió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Guardó sus prismáticos y dio comienzo a su andar de nuevo, hacia el majestuoso monumento de piedra. No tardó más de cinco minutos en llegar, quería acelerar el paso y adentrarse cuanto antes por si las moscas. Tras rodear con la mirada el poliedro, encontró la abertura de la entrada. Lara estaba decidida a entrar escalando los bloques para acortar el camino, mas no logró caminar dos pasos más allá.

En un imprevisto fastidio de planes, de la arena florecieron un centenar de pequeñas serpientes que siseaban sin cesar. El grupo se acercaba con más rapidez de la que pensaba, abriendo sus fauces que mostraban un par de largos y puntiagudos colmillos, amenazando con morder las desnudas piernas de la arqueóloga. Lara no dudó en desenfundar su pareja de pistolas, sin embargo, estas no dispararon bala alguna.

— ¿Pero qué…?— Alarmada, tiró su pareja de pistolas y recurrió a su última solución; la escopeta. A pesar del desperdicio de balas, no se podía permitir una lucha a cuerpo contra un veneno mortal. Metió el primer cartucho de la escopeta, y apuntó con destreza a la cabeza del primer ofidio que se acercaba. Disparó y… nada. El mismo cartucho había sido disparado, pero la bala flotaba en el aire, sin rozar una sola escama de la piel del reptil. Una extraña fuerza retenía sus deseos por salvarse de la situación, pues tras otro intento de tiroteo, una bala más se quedaba suspendida—Oh no, otra vez no…

Ahora estaba en el dilema de seguir disparando como una inútil, o correr de aquel peligro que ya estaba rozándole la piel de sus botas. Chasqueó su lengua con disgusto, tiró el arma sobre la arena y se dispuso a correr. Aún así, las cosas no terminaban aquí. De la arena seguían emergiendo más serpientes que se interponían en su camino, un coro de colas que traqueteaban con sus cascabeles en todas las direcciones y miradas tajantes de pupilas dilatadas por una mera presencia. Se había creado una barrera de sonido, por la cual era incapaz de escapar. Estaba acorralada y el incesante ruido taladraba su cabeza una y otra vez.

Tenían a su presa totalmente acordonada, listas para el ataque. Más de una ya empezaba a reptar por su pierna, haciendo que Lara se agitase para quitárselas de encima. Sería una estupidez tratar de pisarlas, además de que la superaban en número, las serpientes tienen una virtud especial por los reflejos.

En cuestión de segundos, el número de serpientes se había triplicado, unas se montaban sobre otras como cocodrilos hambrientos. Una maraña de fauces chorreantes de veneno inmovilizaron a sus piernas y originaron una batalla de mordiscos, donde pronto todo comenzaba a tomar un color violáceo. Al borde de perder la consciencia, vio una vez más a Kurtis y a aquella muchacha, observando como estatuas la escena. La chica, rubia como el trigo, se agarraba al brazo de éste, que miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—No… parad… ¡BASTA! 

Se despertó en un grito que sobresaltó al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, en la cama. Fue recibida al mundo real con una mano en el hombro, empapado por el sudor.

—Eh, eh, tranquila. Ya está.

— ¿Néstor? ¿Qué…?

—He venido hace un momento, ¿tienes preparada la maleta? El vuelo sale en una hora.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Lo había olvidado!—Se levantó de un salto de la cama y se apresuró para ir al baño a asearse, otra maldita pesadilla la bañó en sudor y necesitaba estar reluciente para el _imam_ (aunque con el hiyab poco la mostraría).

Kalim Al-Mubarak era su nombre, un anciano que rondaba los noventa años de edad y era un humilde sacerdote islámico que suele ayudar a Lara para conseguir pasajes a ciertos sitios donde la mujer es estrictamente restringida o sea un blanco fácil para llamar a la autoridad, había perdido el número de veces en el que se ha visto rodeada por coches de policía en pleno galope a camello. Alguien de confianza y con nacionalidad egipcia era su mejor opción. El pobre arqueólogo Jean Yves mantenía la esencia de todo francés, supondría una desventaja.

Lara terminó de ducharse y salió con la toalla puesta en su firme físico. Néstor ya no estaba ahí, evidentemente. Apartó las cortinas de la ventana para ojear con discreción el exterior, un coche negro (bastante cochambroso) entraba tras las puertas de la mansión. Winston recibió al hombre moreno con una cortés sonrisa, y como respuesta recibió unas palmaditas en la espalda. Zip también se había "unido a la partida", como diría él.

Lara se dio la vuelta, en la cama tenía su ropa doblada a la perfección, al lado estaban las fundas de sus armas, y como no, su pareja de pistolas. Tomando una de estas, se dijo:

—Espera por mí, Egipto. ¡Allá voy!

* * *

Margaret sacó de milagro el botiquín de emergencias cuando se alarmó por la avería en el hombro de Mei. No era muy diestra con las heridas, y Mei casi se provocaba un sangrado labial con tanto morderse para resistirse a gruñir. Entretanto, Kurtis se asomaba constantemente por la abertura de la entrada con una expresión seria. Después de ser vendada, Margaret se levantó de su silla con serenidad.

—El ambiente está muy caliente, sin duda hay algo ahí. —Apuntó Kurtis.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Regresarlo a la caldera de la que ha salido.

La mayor sabía bien lo que debían hacer a continuación. Encaminándose al _Volkswagen_ , sacó un cubo del maletero, el cual se movía con pesadez. Su sobrina se quedó tartamuda al ver que estaba rebosante de una sangre espesa y viscosa, en un gorgoteo constante. Entrecerró sus ojos, al borde se asomaban unas formas extrañas, de las cuales se asemejaban a una especie de intestino delgado (¿o era un cerebro?). El estómago propio le dio un vuelco, teniendo que ponerse la mano para tapar su boca y nariz, quería evitar a toda costa el olor a carne podrida, y más con el calor del viaje que lo habría avivado.

Kurtis tomó el cubo, empezaba a gotear pues estaba al margen del desborde. Al entrar en la casa, se dirigieron al espacio libre del salón principal, Margaret había quitado la alfombra y movido el sofá y la mesa para que se diese lugar el rito de expulsión. La cruz que reposaba justo en la pared de enfrente estaba girada del revés, símil a la crucifixión de San Pedro. Se santificó tras ver la escena, pues ni se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

Nada más posar el cubo, tal cual, él hundió sus manos sin melindre en la sustancia. Aquellas formas extrañas en el fluido se movían bajo sus dedos, y adoptaban una figura que recordaba a otro órgano en concreto. Sacó entonces el susodicho, que más bien era un músculo, y dibujó una circunferencia con la sangre desparramada en el suelo.

—Se va a sentir como en casa si lo embadurnamos de sangre. —Dijo Mei.

—No si es sangre de cordero. —Contestó Kurtis, chorreando sangre en las yemas de sus dedos.

Era un corazón de cordero. Mei no creía capaz a su tía de sacrificar a un animal (y menos si tenía una cara angelical) para ese fin, demasiado sentimental hasta para pisar una mosca. Lo más probable, es que él hubiese sido el verdugo. Sólo faltaba que pusiera un gesto de gamberro y encajaba a la perfección.

La circunferencia tenía inscrita una estrella de cinco puntas.

—El pentáculo.

—Correcto.

— ¿Será suficiente para encerrarle? —Margaret miraba con desconfianza el pentagrama.

—Es efectivo siempre que sea un demonio menor.

—Que Dios nos ampare.

El órgano estaba en el centro del pentáculo. Ahora debían esperar a que el cebo hiciese su efecto. Así, aquella bestia que manaba la tierra subterránea, sería devuelta al lugar del que provenía. Las tres personas tuvieron que esperar, y los minutos pronto se convirtieron en horas, el sol ya se ocultaba por el oeste. Los últimos rayos solares se asomaban a través de las copas de la arboleda, y la oscuridad inundó cada metro cuadrado de la casa, dejando paso a que las velas y la chimenea iluminasen el pequeño espacio del salón. La sangre se había quedado adherida a la madera del suelo con el paso de las horas, a su vez la anciana colocó cinco velas en cada punta de la estrella.

Kurtis tuvo que quedarse en el sofá por el prejuicio de que Mei no estaba de acuerdo con que durmiera en alguna de las habitaciones, por si pasaban cosas… "raras". Él aceptó sin problemas con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Era obvio que ella no se fiaba ni un pelo, pero no exceptuaba que la situación fuera bastante cómica, viniendo de una chica bastante ingenua en cierto sentido.

Las mujeres fueron a sus respectivas camas, y cayeron en un profundo sueño gracias al melodioso cantar de los grillos en la noche.


	6. Capítulo 5: El exilio escarlata

Mei se despertó entre sudores fríos y palpitaciones. La mecha de la candela sobre la mesilla de noche se había extinguido, el humo aún era visible e iba ascendiendo enredado hasta desaparecer en la negrura. Había dejado un intenso aroma a quemado. Tomando el reloj de cuerda, vio que aún eran las tres de la madrugada. El cansancio del viaje no la dejaba divagar con el torbellino de ideas sobre aquella hora, tal y como su tía solía contarle. La actividad paranormal es más notoria, ya que el velo entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos se rompe, dando paso a espíritus y seres del averno.

Ahora boca arriba, posó sus manos sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos. Un nerviosismo estaba carcomiendo su estómago, y el golpeteo de sus latidos contra su pecho incesante le quitó de todo sopor. Cuando abrió sus ojos, las pulsaciones empezaron a sonar como tambores en sus tímpanos. Una sombra cuadrúpeda colgada en el techo de la habitación la acechaba como un cordero asustado. Un par de rubíes inyectados en sangre miraban esmerados a la muchacha tumbada en la cama. Paralizada, observó cómo la sombra se disipaba en la nebulosidad. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

Kurtis se acercó y la zarandeó con sutileza.

—Mei, despierta. —Susurró, el contacto la liberó de su bloqueo repentino.

—Lo he visto… He visto al…

—Lo sé. Por eso es tiempo de regresarlo.

— ¿Por qué tengo que estar presente? —Dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sólo haz lo que te digo, y que sea rápido.

Sin más dilación, Kurtis desapareció por el umbral de la puerta, seguido de ella. No era el mejor momento de la noche para dar caza al dichoso demonio, sólo había que ver las enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos, que ni si quiera se sentó en el sofá durante todo ese tiempo. Cada vez sospechaba más de si realmente era humano.

Ambos se acercaron al pentagrama ensangrentado en el suelo. La sangre seca retornó en su forma líquida, extendiéndose en ramificaciones que alcanzaban todas las direcciones, incluida la salida. Algún hechizo o algo semejante hizo viviente el símbolo, buscando sin descanso al mal que vagaba por los techos. Y como era predecible, el ser no tardó en salir de su escondite dantesco.

Un cuerpo gaseiforme revelaba una figura humanoide carente de todo rasgo distintivo, se movía con rapidez por el techo, aferrándose con sus garras. Las esqueléticas extremidades lo catapultaban de una esquina a otra, pero nunca acercándose a la lámpara colgante. Pusilánime ante la luminiscencia, dejó las alturas para posarse en el suelo, peligrosamente cercano a ellos. La primera vez que veía un demonio, y aún así no pudo ser más idiota.

Éste estaba preparándose para abalanzarse contra Kurtis que, falto de su letal arma, desenfundó la confiable _Boran X_. En ese instante, un libro bastante grueso y polvoriento cayó sobre las manos de Mei, cada centímetro de su cuerpo tiritaba de pavor, disfrazándolo en un apretón de puños. La criatura no vaciló; en un impulso de sus cuartos traseros, brincó como un león a por su presa. Unas uñas mugrientas desenfundaron en sus uniformes dedos, dispuestas a desfigurar la cara del legionario. En ese instante, algo increíble sucedió.

A pesar de tener la _Boran X_ lista, directamente pasó por el camino fácil y extendió la palma de su mano frente a la bestia. Una fuerza invisible la envió a la otra punta de la habitación, estampándose con suma violencia contra la pared. No tardó en recuperarse del impacto, estallando en cólera. Había cambiado de objetivo, y observaba a la fémina con una macabra sonrisa que destapó más de una hilera de dientes teñidos en un marrón pútrido, se descomponía con sosiego.

Su corazón se vio pararse por un segundo cuando este saltó hacia la pared a su derecha, y adherido a esta, corría para dar comienzo a la cacería. La pareja de desamparados reaccionaban al compás, mientras que Mei se apartaba al lado contrario, Kurtis se interpuso entre la bestia y su presa. El tenaz tiroteo casi reventaba sus tímpanos, que al estar en un sitio cerrado, el pitido se escuchaba con demasiada nitidez.

— ¡Lee la página marcada! ¡Rápido!

El temor no la dejaba despegar la mirada de la alimaña que trataba de comérsela viva. Jamás en todos los años de su existencia le había tocado pasar por semejante estancamiento. ¿Qué pasaría cuando estuviera entre sus garras? ¿Se la comería allí mismo, frente a los ojos de su tía? ¿Se la llevaría al Infierno para quemarla viva? _¿De qué es capaz?_

— ¡Muévete, maldita sea! —Perdió el equilibrio tras un violento empujón, su cabeza colisionó, perdiendo la visión por un instante. La bestia ya estaba encima de Kurtis en un forcejeo sobre el pentagrama ensangrentado, que se ramificaba más y más en torno a ellos. El aura anaranjada que manaba de él comenzaba a consumir al demonio que por poco no le arrancaba la cara de un mordisco. A pesar de su forma gaseosa, él percibía demasiado bien el abrasador calor corporal, típico en las entrañas del subsuelo.

Esto la sacó totalmente de su bloqueo interno y de sus pensamientos tan deliberados. Se levantó. Con coraje abrió el libro, buscando tras sus páginas. Allí divisó un marcapáginas, que en realidad era una pluma blanca, y con sus dedos descubrió la oración. Entonces, recitó:

 _Cruz del Santo Padre Bendito…_

 _…_ _mi Luz sea la Cruz Santa…_

 _…_ _no sea el demonio mi guía…_

 ** _¡APÁRTATE, SATANÁS!_**

Un aullido desgarrador, y el forcejeo liquidó al ser del averno, que sufría espasmos sobre el pentáculo.

 _…_ _no sugieras cosas vanas…_

 _…_ _pues maldad es lo que brindas…_

Kurtis se apartó con calma, viendo cómo la sangre regresaba a su lugar de origen. Paulatinamente, lo engullía entre chillidos y sacudidas. La sombra, cubierta con una manta de fluido carmesí, fue consumida por el mismo suelo, mientras que el corazón se ligaba con el cuerpo carcomido. Al fin, aquella bestia desapareció. Y dio fin al rezo.

 _…_ _bebe tú el mismo veneno._

El libro se le resbaló de las manos, ella se desplomó de rodillas con él. Una capa de sudor recorría su frente y manos, aún seguía agitada, quizás por la emoción o el miedo a lo nunca visto. Cuando el cazador se arrodilló junto a ella, la mirada desorbitada de la muchacha lo conmovió. Alguien tan áspero teniendo esa expresión en la cara, debía ser algo realmente traumático (y más para lo joven que era). Es algo mítico en los demonios marcar a las personas, y a Mei le perseguiría por un tiempo. No obstante, no perdió la compostura. No era su estilo.

—Lo has hecho muy bien. Si hubiera sido otra persona, seguramente me habría dejado con el marrón.

— ¿Y e-esto es a lo que te dedicas? —Tartamudeó, abrazándose a sí misma.

—Así son las cosas, pequeña. Es cazar o ser cazado.

—No soy pequeña…

Rodó su visión a los recientes rasguños que había recibido, tanto en brazos como uno que llegó hasta el cuello, rozando la yugular. Ella paseó la mano a través de las heridas, sin preocuparse por la molestia que pudiera sufrir con su tacto. Aunque era bastante sutil.

—Ahora se ve más horrible que antes.

—Demasiado sincera si es para alentarme. —Dijo Kurtis tras arquear una ceja.

No lo pretendía, pensó. Puso los ojos en blanco con descaro, y se levantó para recibir a su agitada tía con los brazos abiertos una vez más.

* * *

Una notoria mejora se hizo notar tres días después. Luego de la ardua batalla con el demonio de la cabaña, Margaret premió bien al cazador, pero le rogó que descansase durante unos días hasta que se recuperara. El submundo parecía haberse calmado de milagro por unos días, y él no tuvo problema en hospedarse para curar sus heridas, y de paso, proseguir con la búsqueda del Churigai. Seguía dando señales para que Lara se diese cuenta de que seguía vivo, de que le buscara. Ni si quiera sabía que había sido de Koachim Karel y sus malhechores. Aún así, Lara era la mujer más inteligente que jamás haya conocido, no era el tipo de persona que dejaría pasar un arma tan fundamental, como era el Churigai.

No se rindió, siguió llamándola. Tanto con el arma, como en sueños. Según su madre, el momento más vulnerable en la mente de una persona, siempre era mientras soñaba. El muro del pensamiento y la realidad se hacía demasiado delgado, siendo de fácil acceso. Descartando la lejanía entre ambos, Kurtis pudo hacerse presente en sus sueños, de una forma u otra. Pero por alguna extraña razón, Mei se colaba en ellos. Dudaba si fuera a causa de sus pensamientos, que podían mezclarse junto con las visiones de Lara.

Y si no era eso, ¿qué podía ser?

No se planteó comentárselo, podría tomarlo por loco (añadiendo lo de "depravado"). Por lo tanto, los días que pasó en su descanso los mantuvo con los labios sellados.

Al cuarto día decidió marcharse. Había perdido demasiado tiempo metido en la cabaña y ayudando a Margaret a arreglar los destrozos. Se llevaba consigo el premio por su trabajo; una inundada bolsita de cuero con unas cuantas monedas. Antes de que pudiera marchar libremente hacia donde el destino lo llevara, Mei se presentó. Llevaba algo en sus manos.

—Antes de que te vayas, quería darte esto.

Tomó la mano contraria, para colocar sobre su palma una pequeña medalla de plata. La examinó con detalle. Tenía inscrita a un monje que sostenía una cruz a su izquierda y un libro a su derecha, una paloma lo acompañaba a punto de alzar el vuelo. Al margen de la medalla, un cúmulo de iniciales bordeaban el dibujo. En la otra cara había una cruz con más iniciales. Algo le sonsacó una mueca sarcástica. Era inquietante como eso le recordaba a los _Lux Veritatis_.

— ¿Una medalla de San Benito? No me lo esperaba de ti.

— _El Sanctus Benedictus_. Los monjes medievales siempre hacían la señal de la cruz como signo de salvación cuando eran perturbados por el maligno. O eso es lo que suele decir mi tía con esas cosas. Más vale prevenir que lamentar.

—Puede que me sirva de algo, gracias. —La conversación no concluyó allí. No conocería del todo a la joven, pero era detectable la inquietud en ella. Irónico, añadió:

— El mundo es más grande de lo que crees. Y por lo que veo, te ha quedado demasiado grande.

Se mordió el labio inferior, refunfuñando en su mente. ¡A ella! ¡Una viajera enamorada con el mundo! ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Podría admitir que la existencia tan maligna de demonios era algo inesperado para ella, y que sus años de inexperiencia en el mundo de la antropología podrían delatarla. Pero eso no quitaba que pudiera burlarse de ella por su juventud. Veintidós y treinta años no tenían mucha diferencia. ¿No?

—Los temblores de la otra vez fueron una simple reacción natural. No tengo miedo.

—Como digas, señorita perfecta. — Subiéndose sobre la moto, colocó un cigarro entre sus labios. Lo encendió con el mechero que sacó de su bolsillo, en un gesto bastante atractivo a decir verdad. Propio de un casanova, opinó en su mente.

— ¿Vas a… Egipto?

La chocante pregunta lo dejó pensativo por varios segundos. Definitivamente, algo _no_ cuadraba en aquella muchacha. ¿Ya sabía de alguna manera que se dirigía a Egipto? ¿O era una mera casualidad? De lo que no se percató, es que se quedó mirándola como un tontaina. Casi se le caía el cigarrillo de la boca. Ahora Mei era la que arqueaba la ceja, con una evidente confusión.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Yo también me dirijo allí. Podría necesitar tu ayuda en algo.

El humo salió por las fosas nasales del moreno, sacándose el cigarrillo entre dos de sus dedos. Llevarse a aquella jovencita podría suponerle una enorme carga a sus espaldas, no sabía defenderse de los peligros y todavía no controlaba del todo sus emociones. Casi parecía la tradicional adolescente inestable que se pasaba hasta el resto de sus días de púber con inseguridades y pasotismos latosos. Lo mejor era dejar los prejuicios a un lado y ver qué pasaba. No logró evitarlo, y aceptó ante el semblante despótico. Después de todo, tenía que seguir investigando.

Un halo de misterio envolvía a Mei. Y no era algo relativamente pequeño.


End file.
